


Let's Go Steal A Leverage AU

by Mauisse_Flowers



Series: Adventures in Self-Inserts. Or "Hannah's Worlds" [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: From Day 2 of Self-Insert Week 2017





	1. Chapter 1

“Muse, talk to me.” Hannah walks the length of their headquarters, staring at the screens Alix had projected across the bank of TV screens. “You’re camera went out.”

“I’m,” there’s a quiet grunt from the thief, “above the office. But someone changed my toolbelt.”

“I said I was sorry, Muse,” Alix sighs, fixing her wig discreetly as she passes a hallway mirror. “I thought dark blue looked better with the grating tools.”

“Let Meems keep to the fashion,” Nani huffs, smiling brightly at a passing co-worker, “she’s the grifter.”

“Who can’t even act outside of a heist,” Alix protests.

“She doesn’t touch my tools!” Muse growls, using her nails to get the screws undone. “Now my nails are gonna look horrible and only Nani gets the coating right.”

“I don’t have time to make Alice White look on point.”

“We don’t have time for this guys.” Hannah barks. “We need those files fast. Noemi, hit Senator Cogal now. Nani be ready to intercept should he get back to his office to early. Alix?”

“Yeah?”

Hannah grins widely, staring at the screens and extremely proud of her team.

“Be ready to shut down the power grid when Muse plants the virus on Senator Cogal’s computer.”

“Gotcha.”


	2. Chapter 2

“She messed with my lock-picking kit again!” Muse slams her dark-blue and bright pink tool-belts on the counter. “She switched it out with the grating again!”

Hannah jumps, startled, and nearly spills her orange juice. She blinks at the items presented as Muse unrolls them to show the evidence.

“You do understand that Alix is her own person and I can’t stop her, right?” Hannah asks. “Tell her, not me. You are a grown-ass adult.”

Muse groans, turning away. “What if I went into an office building and died, Hannah?”

“I can’t stop her.” The mastermind replies. “I’m not your mother.”

“God I hope not.” Noemi comes in, sitting down and stealing Hannah’s orange juice. “That’d be extremely weird with us only being a year apart in age. And you being the youngest.”

Hannah tries to swipe for the cup but it’s held out of reach. “I may not be your mom but I will take you out of this world if you don’t give it back.”

“You drink more orange juice than Hardison does orange soda,” Alix comes from upstairs, screwing around on her computer.

“How’s hacking their mainframe going, by the way?” Hannah launches out of her seat and successfully grabs the cup with a loud laugh. She rocks backwards, slamming down into the seat and taking a big gulp.

“He’s got some nasty firewalls, sure,” Alix shrugs, dodging around Muse and heading for the island counter. “But he doesn’t have four homemade VPNs, an alien-level firewall, and a virus ready to short-circuit any hacker who tries to get into our stuff. I successfully downloaded  _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_  for movie night, by the way.”

Muse and Hannah highfive before the thief goes back to fixing her tool-belts.

Nani appears not long after, a couple pizza boxes in her arms. Noemi goes to help her bring them to the counter.

“Why did I run pizza pickup again?”

“Because delivery and using a credit card is asking for Sterling to track us down. And unlike Nate Ford, he has no reason to like us.”

“The VPN’s exist for a reason.”

“Alix, they wouldn’t keep Interpol off our doorsteps.” Muse pats the counter lovingly. “I just got used to Oregon.”

“The guy at the counter, while pretty, barely understood my accent.” Nani moves two of the pizza boxes to the side to open up hers and grab a slice. “I had to repeat twice. And we all know it’s not that bad.”

“He was probably a pretty asshole, then.” Hannah thinks back to her movie theater days. “Foreign accents really aren’t that hard.”

“We can’t all work for the CIA and then realize they’re assholes,” Noemi replies.

Hannah gives her a flat look. “Like you and the Cartel were any better?”

“I didn’t plan on them finding out.”

“Yet they did.”

The two stared each other down for a long moment before grinning. “You owe me twenty bucks for bringing it up,” Noemi points out.

“I know.” Hannah pulls her wallet out of her back pocket and forks over the twenty. She looks over at Alix. “Need any help?”

“A slice of my pizza would be grand.”

“Gotchu.”

Around ten minutes later, Alix had successfully hacked Hardison’s computer.

“Hell yeah!” She throws her heads into the air with a yell of delight. “Who wants to watch the shenanigans these guys get into?”

“Me!” Nani slid close, grinning. “I love some good shenanigans.”

Alix brought it up onto the bank of TV screens in the living room and everyone moved there, setting the pizzas on the coffee tables with various sodas, liquors, and juices.

“We can do Holy Grail after,” Muse tells Noemi. “You must be educated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS:  
> #URU IS SOPHIE  
> #AMUSE IS PARKE  
> R#SHENANIGANS IN ELIOT  
> #SHU IS HARDISON  
> #I AM NATE FORD  
> #LEVERAGE AU  
> #MAUISSE WRITES  
> #WHEN I QUIT THE CIA I TRACKED NOEMI DOWN TO A CARTEL SHE WAS ACTING FOR AND MIGHT HAVE ACCIDENTALLY FUCKED IT UP  
> #BUT WE BOTH AGREED TO ONLY REFERENCE IT AND NEVER GO INTO DETAIL  
> #IT IS A CONTINUOUS SOURCE OF VEXATION FOR THE REST OF THE CREW  
> #WE ENJOY MESSING WITH THE LEVERAGE CREW AND HARDISON IS FREQUENTLY PISSED ABOUT IT  
> #ALIX IS A LOT BETTER THAN HIM AND EVEN CHAOS HAS TROUBLE WITH HER  
> #DON'T MESS WITH A PRETTY WOMAN WITH AN EVEN PRETTIER MIND  
> #SHE'S LIKE -I DON'T CARE IF YOU HACKED THE PENTAGON AS A TEEN. I WILL HACK AREA 51 TO PROVE A POINT.-  
> #-ALIENS EXIST OKAY. SO DO MAGICAL THINGS.-

**Author's Note:**

> The Crew: Noemi is Sophie. Amuse is Parker. Shenanigans "Nani" is Eliot. Alix is Hardison. I'm Nate Ford.  
> The Leverage crew does exist in this AU and Hardison is really salty we stole "Alice White" from him.


End file.
